Peanut Big Top
Peanut Big Top was one of the first few Lalaloopsy to be released. A circus girl who loves to play and have fun! Also visit her little sisters page: Squirt Lil Top Personality Peanut Big Top™ was made from bits of a brightly-colored clown costume. She is a silly prankster who's a little bit clumsy and loves to make her friends laugh. She was born on April 1st, April Fools Day. Appearence Peanut Big Top is a light skinned girl with pink cheeks and a small red star marking below her left eye. Her hair is purple-pink neon tinted with wrap bangs slanted upward to the left ever-so-slightly. She wears her long hair in pigtails at the top of her head worn with red-orange bows. Peanut wears a very colorful outfit~! Consisting of a white top with very tiny red spots and odd sleeves, a latex material pink belt, a light orange skirt with even lighter orange, see through material on top of this, glossy above the elbow red-orange fingerless gloves, black and white pantyhose and bright pink boots with orange-red straps. During very special performances, Peanut may put on a light yellow-orange dress with a bright pink bow/ribbon belt around her waist, while the dress has three layers of ruffles that are orange colored. She also has on her same pantyhose/leggings, white socks, and orange maryjane shoes with pink ribbons on the toe. A cute ring master uniform consists of a white top, pale orange belt and pink frilled multi-layer skirt and a peach-red jacket with puff sleeves on top of this, short black and white leggings, white socks, and magenta slip on shoes that wrap around the ankle/part of the leg to stay on. Ferris Wheel Peanut wears an orange dress with a light orange neck/shawl piece with pink buttons on the lower half of her dress, pink gloves with ruffled wrist, short orange leggings, and orange slip on shoes with pink at the toe. Sew sleepy peanut wears a peachy-orange pajama outfit with red markings on it. Her sleeping bag resembles a Popcorn bag. Once again Peanut takes on the ring master role, with the new Silly Funhouse themed mini's. Wearing a brand new designed outfit also! Peanut wears a fuschia one piece with the bottom half being puffed up just a bit and an elbow length yellow jacket on top, matching the yellow band around her waist. She also wears an orange-red top hat with yellow band and pink flower, pink frilled socks and yellow-orange flats with small pink bows. Pet Peanut's pet is Elephant. A small gray elephant with a red heart mark near its tail on the left side. Its usually always wearing a black top hat. With Sew Sleepy Peanut, it wore a red hat instead. During special performances Elephant will put on a light orange-yellow frilly skirt and a red bow on its head. It also has a pink/magenta themed version of its top hat. And sometimes Elephant will dress like a clown. Elephant wears a red bowler hat with pink flower in the silly circus playset. Home *Her house resembles a circus tent. Merchandise * Peanut Big Top Full Size Doll * Peanut Big Top Series #1 Miniature * Peanut's New Tricks Series #3 Miniature * Peanut's Elephant Act Series #5 Miniature * Sew Sleepy Series #8 Miniature * Silly Fun House Series #10 Miniature * Peanut's Spinning Ferris Wheel Miniature * Peanut Big Top Pencil Topper *Peanut Big Top Soft Doll *Peanut Big Top Silly Hair Doll *Peanut Big Top Character Tin Trivia *Peanut's new Tricks attire is a slightly minor edited, recolored version of Misty's attire. *Peanut bears a striking resemblance to Berry Jars 'N Jam. Gallery PosterPeanut.jpg Peanut Box.jpg Silly Hair Peanut Box.jpg peanutdress.jpg Peanut's Silly Hair.jpg Peanut Big Top - Soft Doll.jpg Mini Peanut Box.jpg Peanuts New Trick Box.jpg Peanut Elephant Act Box.jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (1st Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Peanut Big Top (3rd Edition).jpg Mini Sew Sleepy Peanut Big Top.jpg Mini Silly Funhouse Peanut Big Top and Ember Flicker Flame.jpg Mini Peanut Big Top with Ferris Wheel Playset.jpg Peanut Big Top Tin.jpg Peanut Item Find.png Peanut's Fun.jpg Peanut and Squirt.jpg Category:Characters Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Category: Original 8 Category:Girl Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Category: Soft Doll Category:Interest: Art/Performance